


It's Over

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: John has committed murder before but this was the most difficult.





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harold Would Have Thanked Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523285) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> My take at what happens to John after the end of Zaniida's fic 'Harold Would Have Thanked Him'

It’s over, it’s done. He’s carried out his promise to Harold. His last act to keep him safe; Harold is dead.

He’s only vaguely aware of the pain in his shattered elbow, the men pulling him from the body, pushing him to the floor, then pulling him up and into a chair.

He stares at Harold’s lifeless form; he has committed murder before, but this was the most difficult. He looks at Hersh. His expression says ‘do your worst, you can’t hurt us anymore.’

Hersh blinks at him, and, with a slight nod, raises his gun and pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> John would keep his promise to Harold, killing him meant the machine was safe and he'd saved Harold from a fate worse than death at the hands of the government.
> 
> He would also try to keep the promise he made to Harold to not let them have him (John) either. If not by Hersh John would have found some other way to end his life.
> 
> I'm note sure about the 'do your worst' sentence, should I say us or me?


End file.
